


The Summer Stars

by cccoffee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Pepper Potts, Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers 4, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, and only to help build more fluff tbh, like seriously its just in quick references, steve and tony are just HAPPY ok?, very minor sadness but its quickly taken over by fluff again so im not even gonna tag angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccoffee/pseuds/cccoffee
Summary: “There are whole worlds out there,” Tony said, quietly. The world was so peaceful around them, nothing to disturb them as they sat on their blanket, the warm air flowing around them. Tony had never imagined himself being this happy in his life, and he was eternally grateful that he was here now.





	The Summer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a self-indulgent excuse to write Tony with a daughter (and married and happy with Steve). Also, I figured it'd be a good counterpart to my only other fic, which is depressing and not a happy ending for stevetony. 
> 
> Oh and numerous people depressing me by talking about how Tony is scared of space now? Yeah, well, take this. *sniffs*
> 
> Also, I love protective, caring, deeply in love Steve Rogers so that's what you get.
> 
> Yes I got the title from Walking in the Wind by One Direction, and what about it?
> 
> !! AS ALWAYS: all mistakes are my own, I didn't have anyone beta this.

One of the best things about being a father, Tony thought, was moments like this. His daughter curled up against his side, head tilted as she watched the night sky with wide, intrigued eyes. Steve was pressed against his other side, watching their daughter as well. Tony leaned over, pressed a kiss to her head, smiling softly when she grinned up at him and then turned the other way, pressing a small kiss against his husband’s lips. He let Steve grab his hand, intertwining their fingers, watching their rings touch before squeezing Steve’s hand, feeling him squeeze back. Tony smiled at Steve once more before he turned back to their daughter, following her eyes until he too was gazing at the stars.

 

“There are whole worlds out there,” Tony said, quietly. The world was so peaceful around them, nothing to disturb them as they sat on their blanket, the warm air flowing around them. Tony had never imagined himself being this happy in his life, and he was eternally grateful that he was here now. It had taken him a long time to get here. Immeasurable pain and loss, betrayal that still stung, decades later. His heart ached in his chest, but he welcomed it. He wouldn’t change a moment of the past because it all led him to here. He let his head fall onto Steve’s shoulder, unable to help the smile that spread across his face when Steve laid a kiss on his cheek.

 

“How many have you been to, dad?” Tony could feel his daughter’s eyes on him and he moved his right arm to wrap it around her shoulders, pressing her closer against him.

 

“Just one,” Tony said, breathing out a little shakily, “Titan.”

 

Steve’s hand that was resting on Tony’s waist gripped a little tighter, knowing how painful the memory of Titan was, even being years ago now. Sometimes Tony still had nightmares, dreaming of watching everyone around him disappear, his lungs feeling like they were filled with dust. But it was something he was working on, had been for the past two years since Steve and Pepper convinced him to actually seek help. He was working through his issues, learning how to love himself rather than put himself down, learning to balance work and life, and, most importantly, learning to believe he was doing a good job as a father. Having Steve with him through it all made it easier. He was there when Tony woke up with tears in his eyes, when Tony desperately wanted a drink, when Tony was worried he was becoming Howard.

 

“Was it pretty?” Tony sat up to smile at his daughter, who was looking up at him with bright eyes. Her brown hair was swaying gently in the wind, her mouth slightly open in anticipation of her father’s answer. Tony needed to hold her, so he did. He scooped her up, setting her gently in his lap, stroking his fingers through her hair before setting his chin gently on her head, wrapping his arms around her, rocking them both gently side to side. Steve wrapped his arm back around both of them, pressing another kiss against Tony’s cheek, a silent reminder of his support. Tony felt like he might cry.

 

“Unfortunately, I was there after it’s prime, but from what I’ve heard, it was gorgeous,” Tony answered honestly, letting himself smile just a little. His daughter answered with a smile of her own, nodding in acceptance at that answer before turning back towards the sky, pointing as a meteor shot across the star-sprinkled sky.

 

“I want to visit as many worlds as I can, and make friends with the people there,” She said simply, like it was something she could just wake up and do one day. Tony was determined to make it so that dream was a reality, even as he felt his eyes prickling. The idea of his daughter jetting off into the skies was terrifying to him now, after everything he’d seen come from the sky. But he didn’t want his daughter to grow up fearing space. He wanted her to appreciate it, long for it like he once had. He often had Thor come over with Bruce and tell her stories of Asgard, draw diagrams of the nine realms, gesturing as he described beauty Tony could only imagine, even as Steve did his best to draw or paint it. When she had turned four, her first birthday request was a telescope. Steve had talked Tony down from building a ridiculously huge one, telling him that a small one from a hobby store was perfectly fine for her age.

 

\----

 

When Tony had approached Pepper with the question of having her be Steve and his surrogate mother, he honestly hadn’t known what she was going to say. He’d assumed she might think he was weird, asking for this when they hadn’t been together for years, when he was with Steve now. But he had wanted her included on this, because he loved her, had always loved her, and would always love her, even if that love had shifted forms. She hadn’t though, she’d looked at him thoughtfully for a few minutes before smiling, saying she wanted a written agreement made up for the sake of making the things easier and a full year of maternity leave to make up for the vacations she never took but deserved. So they’d written it up, made it official, and Tony cried more than once hugging Pepper and kissing Steve.

 

Pepper never wanted to be a mother, she had made that clear, and chose to relinquish any parental rights. Tony had said that he wanted Pepper involved in their kid’s life regardless though, and Pepper had assured him she would be. She had no problem being the ‘cool aunt,’ she’d just rather pass on motherhood. Tony had gone to the clinic with Pepper without Steve because, despite Tony insisting that Steve _was_ just as much apart of this, Steve said he wasn’t actively involved and didn’t feel right being there.

 

The pregnancy had gone well, not with any from Tony who had worried through the whole thing even when Steve and Pepper had tried to calm him down. When Pepper gave birth to their daughter, Tony didn’t think he’d ever felt so happy and overwhelmed in his life. He’d climbed right onto the bed with Pepper, pressing his finger against his daughter’s hand and letting the tears fall. Even Pepper’s smile was a little watery as she pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head, “Congratulations, dad.”

 

Tony had let out a little wet sounding laugh at that, almost unable to process the enormity of it before he whispered back, “Congratulations, auntie Pepper.”

Pepper had smiled and called Steve over then, calling him _Daddy Two_. Steve took a picture of Tony and Pepper laying in bed together with his daughter and walked over, brushing his hand softly over his daughter’s head. His eyes had started watering immediately after that and he had to grab Tony’s face and kiss him to keep from losing it completely.

 

“What’s her name?” Pepper asked softly, watching Steve run his fingers through his daughter’s dark brown hair with one hand as Tony intertwined his other hand with his own.

 

“Sarah,” Tony said, just as soft, like their was some unspeakable force keeping them all quiet. Steve had let out a small, surprised noise at that, and when Pepper looked at him he had several tears falling down his cheeks, “Sarah Maria Virginia Stark-Rogers.”

 

“Thanks for the shoutout,” Pepper snorted, still smiling.

 

“Tony, that’s so beautiful, she’s so beautiful, thank you,” Steve had said, sounding choked up. Tony practically beamed back at him.

 

“She really is perfect huh?” Tony looked lovingly down at his daughter, at Sarah. She had his dark hair and Pepper’s blue eyes. Tony wondered if she would have freckles during the summer. She was beautiful, so tiny, and undoubtedly perfect. Pepper nodded when Tony looked at her, letting him scoop Sarah up into his arms, cradling her gently against his chest, “Come on daddy two, give us a kiss.”

 

Steve leaned down, kissing Sarah on the head, before gently turning Tony’s head towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, “I love you, Tony.”

 

“I love you too. Now, nurse! Hey, could you take a picture of all us together? Thanks!” Tony moved closer to Pepper and handed his phone to the nurse before smiling. Steve shifted so he was as close to Tony as the railing on the bed allowed and smiled as well. Pepper let her head rest on Tony’s shoulder and smiled tiredly, one hand gently cradling Sarah’s over the hand Tony already had there. Tony sent the picture off to Rhodey, Carol, and Nat, texting it to Steve too so he could send it to Sam and Bucky himself.

 

Steve and Tony spent the rest of the time before they could bring their daughter home curled up with Pepper and Sarah in the hospital bed. Tony was more happy, more content than ever, feeling as excited as he had on his and Steve’s wedding day. Steve had never been more in love with Tony than he was there, holding their daughter together.

 

\----

 

“When I was in the war and had some free time, I’d lie on my back outside and just stare up at the stars,” Steve said, smiling a little. Tony often wondered whether he looked back on the war fondly despite it being a war, or if it was just another memory to him at this point. “I always wondered what it’d be like to go to space. Now, with NASA I can see it, see the planets and galaxies more than I ever even had the capacity to imagine. Of course, that’s not the same as going there, but considering I’m not going to be doing that, I’m counting my blessings.”

 

“Why aren’t you going to be doing that? You could if you wanted to daddy! I’m sure dad could get you up there,” Sarah said, voice filled with passion. Steve smiled at her and then looked at Tony, watching his eyes sparkle.

 

“Well, I’m sure it’s beautiful, but I’ve come to love being on the ground. I’ve got everything I need down here. And besides, if you go up there, I want to be down here to watch it and to be waiting for you when you come back,” Steve grinned as his daughter as she pouted. “Although, I guess if Uncle Quill ever invited me for a ride I’d consider it.”

 

“Daddy, oh my god, can we _please_ call Uncle Quill right now and see if he can take us for a ride?” Sarah looked up at Steve with big eyes, but Steve shot a look at Tony and saw he had one eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for Steve to say something.

 

“Well, sweetie, it’s not up to just me. Your dad has to be okay with it too,” Steve said with a small smile, trying not to laugh when Sarah immediately looked up at Tony.

 

“Dad, can we?” Sarah said, turning in Tony’s arms so she was kneeling facing his chest. Tony sighed, unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

“Sorry honey, but that’s not how it works. I’m not really sure where Uncle Quill is right now, or what he’s doing, but it’s probably something important,” Tony laughed at the thought, “I’ll tell you what, next time he’s here, you can ask him for a ride. How does that sound?”

 

“Ok!” Sarah said happily, sliding off Tony’s lap to run to the picnic basket and search for something to eat before going to grab her telescope out of the car. Tony watched her bite into the apple, snapping the legs of the telescope into place a few feet in front of him and Steve, seemingly ready to settle in to watch the stars close-up.

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank _god_ she accepted that so easily. And thank god Quill doesn’t come to Earth often.”

 

“Yeah, maybe her dad should take some notes on when to be stubborn,” Steve smirked as Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, I know you love my stubborn streak,” Tony grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, “Move your arm, I wanna lay on you.”

 

Steve shifted, tugging Tony close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist as he settled between his thighs. Tony sighed, relaxing against Steve’s chest, “This is nice, y’know? I wish we got to do this more often.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Steve tucked his chin into the crook of Tony’s neck, breathing softly, “I think Sarah loves it here. I know it’s Italy, so who doesn’t, but I’ve never seen her so curious and happy. I’ve never seen you so relaxed either, babe. It’s a good look.”

 

“Yeah? You don’t look so bad yourself, hotshot. You’re maybe even getting a little tan,” Tony turned his head, bringing a hand up to gently pat Steve’s cheek, “we probably should pick up more sunscreen though, just in case.”

 

“Ha ha,” Steve let one of his hands drift under the bottom of Tony’s shirt, stroking his stomach a little, “You know, I think we should go to the Colosseum tomorrow. I just know Sarah would love it. Her only complaint would be that Thor should be there to have a pretend fight with her.”

 

“I don’t know why you insist on stroking my stomach like that when I’ve gained weight,” Tony groaned, squirming a little as Steve’s hand pet under his shirt, “But yes, I’ve already bought tickets. We can stop at the little restaurant across the street. I hear they have great pizza.”

 

Steve hummed against Tony’s neck, flattening his palm against Tony’s stomach and pressing down gently, pressing a kiss against against Tony’s neck when he heard him sigh, “You’re so soft. I love it. Dad is a good look on you.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony breathed out, turning around a little so he could kiss Steve, “I love you, Steve”

 

“I love you too, Tony,” Steve grinned widely at his husband, kissing him softly three times in a row, “I love having this life with you, being a family with you. I love Sarah. I love watching you be a father and encourage her dreams, even when they scare you.”

 

Steve kissed the tip of Tony’s nose as he watched his eyes start to shine with tears he didn’t let fall. Tony grinned up at him, smile a little wobbly, before he turned back around to watch Sarah look through the telescope, “You’re the best father a kid could ever have, Steve. And you’re the best husband a man could ask for. Sometimes- Sometimes I can’t believe I get to have this, that I get to be here with you and our daughter, so incredibly happy for the first time in my life. Everything we’ve gone through to get here, all the hurt we caused each other, I wouldn’t take it back, not now. I wouldn’t change a thing because I’m here now. I know it’s cheesy, but it’s still true. I get to spend every day of the rest my life with you and that’s the best ending I could ever receive.”

 

Steve pressed a kiss into Tony’s hair and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall. His heart was so full it felt like it might burst. His family was everything to him now, and there is nothing he wouldn’t do for them. He used his shirt to wipe at his eyes and then tugged Tony closer, resting his chin on Tony’s head as he watched Sarah gaze at the sky. It was amazing, Steve thought, just how much Sarah was already like Tony. Of course, she was like Steve too in many ways, like her appreciation of art, her need for a physical activity, but oh was she like Tony. She shared his passion for knowledge and his wonder for the unknown, the seemingly inexplicable. Sometimes she had Tony’s stubbornness, his work ethic where she never wanted to stop working on an experiment until Tony or Steve had to literally tug her away and force her upstairs. She was perfect, though, and she was Steve’s.

 

Steve felt Tony relax more in his arm, breathing softer, and he knew he had fallen asleep. Smiling a little, Steve shifted slowly, bringing Tony’s back to the ground to let him lie there while he went to get Sarah.

 

“Sarah? Sweetie, it’s time for bed,” Steve said softly, rubbing Sarah’s shoulder gently, “Dad’s already fallen asleep.”

 

“Ok, daddy,” Sarah said, smiling up at Steve with heavy eyes. Steve grinned when she yawned, “I’m tired too, but the stars are so pretty tonight.”

 

“Yeah? They looked pretty from where I was, I can only imagine how good they looked through the telescope,” Steve ruffled Sarah’s hair a little, laughing when she batted his hand away, “Put the telescope back in the car and then head inside ok?”

 

Sarah nodded, collapsing the telescope until it was small enough to fit back into its carrying case. Steve watched her race off to the car and then the house and smiled before walking back over to where Tony was still laying. He lifted his gently off the ground, carrying him bridal style back towards the house. Tony shifted in his arms a little, pressing his face against Steve’s chest. Steve carried him into the house before setting him down on the couch, shaking his shoulder gently, “Come on, Tony, you have to change and get ready for bed. And I know you won’t let me live it down if you don’t get to say goodnight to Sarah.”

 

Tony blinked up at him tiredly, sighing and stretching, “Ok, come on Steve, to the bathroom.”

 

Steve and Tony brushed their teeth with Sarah before walking her to her bedroom to tuck her in. Tony grinned down at his daughter, brushing her hair away from her eyes and pressed a kiss against her forehead, “Get a good night’s sleep, tomorrow’s a big day, kid.”

 

“A big day with lots of fun,” Steve agreed, tucking the blanket around Sarah, who was still smiling despite her eyes closing.

 

“Love you,” Tony and Steve whispered at the same time, walking out of Sarah’s room quietly, Tony turning the light off as they left.

 

“You know,” Tony said when they were back in their room, tugging his shirt over his head, “I was thinking we should go to Paris next.”

 

“I hope you mean next year,” Steve grinned, walking over and pressing himself against Tony’s back, running his hands down his chest and stomach. “You _do_ still have responsibilities, you know.”

 

“You suck,” Tony grumbled, taking Steve’s hands off him so he could slide his jeans off. “We’ve only been here three days, I think I deserve at least a week’s vacation.”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re pouty,” Steve smirked, slapping Tony’s ass gently, “And of course, dear. You deserve a lifetime of vacations. But so does Pepper, and as competent as Peter is at his actual job, I think you should be getting back at some point.”

 

Tony sighed, turning around to face Steve at letting his hands slip under the waistband of Steve’s boxers, “I guess. Two more days and we’ll head back. We have the Colosseum tomorrow and then an extra day to burn. We could catch a tour to Pompeii?”

 

Steve leaned into Tony’s touch where his thumbs were stroking his hipbones, “Or we could just relax here?”

 

“We can relax after the tour. Come on, babe. Sarah’s old enough for it now,” Tony leaned up to kiss Steve quickly, pulling his hands out from his boxers and running them over Steve’s chest instead.

 

“Fine, fine, but let’s try to be back by sunset, huh? I really love the sunset here. Do you think we could go back to the beach after the Colosseum too?” Steve smiled innocently. Tony laughed and kissed him again before grabbing his hand and tugging him back towards the bed.

 

They hit the bed with a soft thump and Tony turned off the lights with his phone, snuggling under the covers and into Steve’s chest, “We can do whatever you want babe. Just remind me to stop and get sunscreen for you before hitting the beach again.”

 

Steve smacked Tony’s ass and Tony laughed again, snuggling up to him more. Steve grinned and hugged Tony closer to him, “Goodnight baby.”

 

“Goodnight, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about maybe making a series of fics like this that follow their little family? So if you liked this, let me know! If you have ideas for more stories, let me know! Or don't, it's up to you. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed reading this though!


End file.
